Tall Enough for You?
by Carleen
Summary: Sometimes grief takes you to places you never expected to visit. And if it's the right person peace & healing can happen. I hope you enjoy this little foray onto the lower decks of the UNSC Infinity... So you remember when MC rescues Infinity & sees Palmer for the first time. She comments, "I thought you'd be taller." Adult Stuff. You've been warned.
1. Tall Enough For You? Chapter 1

TITLE: Tall Enough for You?

CHAPTER: 1

LOCATION: UNSC Infinity

* * *

It's my custom to take a walk before turning in. The exercise clears my head from the stress of missions and paperwork. The peace and quiet gives me the opportunity to think and plan for the next duty day. The corridors at this level of the ship are kept at half-light and often deserted. Today had been especially difficult. We almost lost one of my best Spartans. The Docs promised me Thorne would recover. But he's one of my favorites so I still worry. Although I never allowed my fire teams to know. I did have my favorites. Thorne was a quiet and courageous young man who always got the job done. While show-offs like DeMarco and Hoya were the same, but with egos to match. In their defense, without that bravado, courage and drive they couldn't do the jobs required of them. As commander of the fire teams, I had to have more of that than any of them. We are young, strong, fearless and without peer. We are Spartans.

I listened to my own frenetic thoughts and the sound of my hurried footsteps as I continued down the darkened corridors. Even my heartbeat pounded too loud in my ears. So attempting to slow down, I stopped and leaned against a bulkhead. Breathe, Palmer. Breathe.

Thorne lost his entire family on New Phoenix. He never spoke of it, not to me anyway. But the grief was there in those big brown eyes of his. We'd all lost someone. Why did his seem more tragic? Perhaps because he still looked so young. I'm so sorry for your loss. Breathe.

A few more yards and I heard something ahead of me and stopped. Through the silence and gloom came the sound of voices. Was I about to interrupt a personal conversation? I stayed quiet because I was certainly not interested in busting crewmen for fraternization. Before I could retrace my steps, I recognized Captain Lasky's voice. But who is he talking to? The CO said something which sounded like, "..soldiers and humanity are not two different things. Soldiers are not machines, they're just people."

Silence. Then, "I'll let you have the deck to yourself, Chief."

Captain Lasky's footsteps echoed away, and the other voice whispered into the gloom. Spoken with such intensity and longing, my heart pounded in response. The tone of his voice echoed my own personal issues. I stepped closer, but stayed just out of sight.

"She said that to me once. About not being a machine," then he turned in my direction, as if he were looking right at me. "Commander Palmer?"

So much for stealth. "How did you know I was there?"

He cocked his head but didn't answer.

"Of course, you knew." And I knew exactly how. It was my job to know the Spartan _Mjolnir_ armor tactical and battlefield capabilities down to the smallest microprocessor. Surprisingly, I managed to stop myself from another sarcastic response. Now was not the time. The enigma...The man, in front of me was grieving for the only true partner he'd ever known. I should walk away, just like the Skipper had. Because, I knew all about weapons, tactics, how to yell, motivate, order and belittle. But not how to have a simple conversation with a man. I couldn't even have a conversation with Captain Lasky without falling into the defensive habit of sarcasm and humor.

"Well, have you figured it out?" That came out like an accusation and not at all how I meant to say it.

Again, he didn't answer.

"Look, I'm serious. I really want to know, because with this war and my responsibilities I'm not just beginning to feel like a machine. I function as a machine. Gets me through the day. Helps me order those young men into life threatening situations and compartmentalize. I get all that. It's part of the job. That's what they teach you in Spartan school and Officer's Training. I'm filled with hundreds of tiny boxes of compartmentalized emotions and not much else."

Where had all these words come from? I suddenly felt as if I were confessing something. I stopped talking and walked over to the view screen. I wondered how he would take what I was about to say? I didn't even know how I felt about it, because I'd really just thought of it. "Master Chief, I wonder if, of all the crew on this ship, perhaps we could help each other?"

The only answer I got was a shake of his head. Then he nearly flinched when I turned and put my hand on his arm. "Let me help."

He carefully moved his arm from under my hand. "Ma'am, I don't understand."

"I don't plan to waste your time telling you how much I admire you, how brave you are or that I understand about Cortana's death."

"It would be wrong..."

"Ah, so you do understand."

Silence again, though he continued to stare at me. Not that I would ever admit it. But the strength of his regard even through that visor was intimidating. A few moments more and I dropped my eyes and turned to leave.

"Stay if that is what you wish."

"It is what I wish." I gave him some space and returned my attention to the view screen. Earth hung out there against the stars, like a precious sapphire, bright and eternal. "She's beautiful and yet so vulnerable," I commented to the view screen.

The words he spoke next took me by surprise, because instead of the ten feet I'd left between us he was standing right behind me.

"Yes, she is." He reached down and pulled the band holding my hair back. The unaccustomed sensation of my hair swinging over my cheeks was startling. The armor, the hair, the demeanor, gone. I suddenly felt as if I'd been unmasked.

I tried to return the gesture by slipping the catches of his helmet. I was moving too fast, and I realized it too late when he ducked his head.

A compliment? A compliment from the Master Chief. My stomach did a slow flip. Maybe I should keep going? "Chief, I think happiness is too big a word for people like you and me. I think I can promise you some peace. Even if a moment is all we can afford."

Hidden behind his armor there's no other way I can think of to break through to him. So I rose up on my toes and pressed my cheek against his helmet. Before I released him, I swiped two fingers across his faceplate. That most intimate of Spartan gestures got a reaction and his hands went around my waist.

"What are you doing?" His deep baritone rumbled into the silence. His tone both a question and a warning.

"Trying to show you that I'm a Spartan just like you and you can trust me. Goodnight, Master Chief."

An hour later, I was in my quarters, towel drying my hair when the door opened. Standing there in my UNSC issue briefs and tank top with my hair falling around my face. I couldn't imagine who would simply walk in. Not even DeMarco would go that far. The height and unmistakable size immediately identified my visitor. He just stood in the doorway with the corridor light illuminating him from behind. The Chief's eyes and face completely hidden in shadow. The towel slipped from my hands and my breath caught.

"Come in," I said quietly and thought, come in before someone walks down the hall and sees you staring at me that way, or me dressed in my underwear. I still had to take him by the hand and pull him into the room. The door slid shut behind him, just as I heard Paul DeMarco's voice in the corridor, banging on doors and yelling for the team to hurry up. Everyone in Spartan Town was excited to get down to earth. Thankfully, the door closed on before he made it to my end of the corridor.

Then I got my first look at Master Chief without his armor. He had changed into UNSC Infinity fatigues. His short brown hair contained just a hint of gray. Incredibly broad shoulders and muscled arms over a narrow waist, spoke to his strength. Handsome and compelling, his pale complexion and hooded brown eyes reflected his soul. Most people learned how to hide that depth of emotion, but he'd never learned. Never had to.

We watched each other for a full minute until I finally walked up to him and embraced him the same way I had when he was in his armor. Only this time when his hands landed on my waist they weren't covered in armor reinforced gauntlets and the skin on my abdomen and waist were bare to his touch. He must have showered, because he smelled good enough to eat. Whoa, hold on Palmer; one step at a time. Resting my forehead against his shoulder all the stress and all the worry flowed out of me and filled me with a need. I didn't want to be anywhere else in the universe except right here with this man. From reading his service record to staring at him like a damn teenager, he is as attractive as I'd always imagined. So I decided to take one more and kiss his cheek, "I'm glad you're here," and I meant it. He didn't respond. So now there's a silent 6 foot 10 inch giant in my quarters. Perhaps I should get dressed?

"Maybe I should get dressed?" I offered.

"That won't be necessary."

He followed up his answer by tightening his grip. When his hands began to move, I forced myself to stay still and just watched his face. I thought he might need to see my expression and that he'd watch me for my reaction. Whatever he observed on my face had to be honest. He would be suspicious of anything less. The strength and warmth in his hands soaked through to my bones.

Then one hand stayed on my shoulder, and the other began to explore my face. Fingertips glided over my cheekbones and over my ears. My eyes and through my hair. My eyes slid closed for a moment. While I marveled at the gentleness of his touch, his thumb ran across my lower lip.

"Commander Palmer, I'm here at your invitation. If you've changed your mind, please say so now."

I let my actions answer for me when I let my tongue touch his thumb. I could tell he liked it when he sucked in a breath. So with my eyes open and staring into his I caught his hand and pushed his thumb gently and slowly into my mouth. It was his turn to close his eyes, and his fingers flexed involuntarily around my cheek. The hand moved again as it began to explore the inside of my mouth with his thumb. When I closed my mouth around it, he spoke again.

"Sarah?"

Oh, the way he said my name. Part question and part plea. I could get used to that. I sunk my teeth into the meat of his thumb. His eyes widened in response and for a few moments we played tug o' war.

When I finally released his fingers he traced a line down my neck with the tip of his wet thumb. Around the curved edge of my top. Now he was paying attention to my reaction. Hopefully, no longer waiting for rejection or that he'd made a mistake by coming here. He experimented by sliding his fingers under the narrow band of fabric at my shoulder. Pulling the fabric slowly down and baring my shoulder. Apparently he liked what he saw in my face because he pulled the other one down. I was nearly trembling when he spread his large hand over my chest.

"Your heart is pounding against my hand."

"Yes, John. And it's your fault." I looked up at him with a challenge in my eyes. I doubted he ever backed away from a challenge. I was right, because with the speed of his skills and training, my shirt disappeared. He watched in fascination as my breasts reacted to the cool air.

With all the training, missions and responsibilities, I actually hadn't been with that many men. How many? I'm not telling. You might find it rather amusing if you found out just how few. So this slow exploration was incredibly erotic and yet strange. Like a place you knew how to get to, but forgot the process. Soon I wouldn't be able to stay on my feet. But he was still showing signs of bolting so I held my ground. And Spartans know how to hold their ground.

I just leaned in, when he spread his hands over my breasts. Then reaching up on my toes I pulled his head down for a kiss. Was it more erotic to be kissed by a man who'd never in his memory kissed anyone? As he moved his mouth across my lips, I decided, it was. Because he wasn't shoving his tongue in my mouth. Biting my lips or sucking my face off to prove his mastery over me. Simply, gently tasting me and thoroughly studying textures and pressure. Comparing my reaction to the difference in sucking my tongue into his mouth versus my lower lip. The texture of my tongue against his. Totally focused on kissing me it was as erotic as it was innocent.

Against my mouth he whispered, "not finished," and dropped gracefully to his knees in front of me. Then he took up where his hands left off and continued exploring my torso with his lips and gentle kisses. I was certainly tall, but he was taller. That put his face level with my chest. And I was hoping he would...or maybe I was praying... Then he did and when he pulled my right breast into his mouth, words of encouragement flowed breathlessly from me. I almost didn't recognize the sound of my voice. Then he got the idea, because he wrapped an arm around my waist and continued kissing and sucking his way across my chest.

A soldier becomes desensitized to pain and discomfort. A wound is ignored in favor of the mission requirements. Don't feel. Keep moving. Keep shooting. Stay alive. It's easy to forget and I had forgotten about the woman's flesh under the armor. As his mouth moved across my skin, he brought it to life again with every kiss and caress of his tongue.

"John... please. _Please_."

I was rocking against the pressure of his mouth and suddenly I dug my nails into his shoulders and shattered in a shower of sparks that began at my breasts arched across to his lips, sparkled across my closed eyelids and ignited a path of fire straight down between my legs. When I could open my eyes I looked down into his eyes. The corners were crinkled. Was he actually smiling? I think he actually looked a bit smug. Good for you, Chief.

"John? I need to sit..."

"No."

And he turned his face against my stomach and went back to work. A Spartan on a mission is a beautiful thing and we could be particularly single-minded.

I suddenly worried what he would think of what he was about to find between my legs. Drenched and open, he might not find it...appealing. I guess he did because he was kissing me there just like he'd kissed my mouth. Exploring, testing and tasting...

I hissed his name as his tongue glided between the folds of my labia. And this wonderful generous man kneeling at my feet didn't require an anatomy lesson because he very quickly found all the right parts, or maybe I underestimated him and he knew about women. It didn't really matter, because this man was doing incredible things... and I was once again moving against him in complete abandon.

When I came against his mouth the world went black. I might have fainted. I may have screamed. Were these rooms soundproofed, I wondered? I hoped so, otherwise Fire Team Majestic would be charging through the door any second. Crimson would follow to take pictures and fight over who really arrived on the scene first. Had I locked the door? Then I forgot all that when he let me slide boneless to the deck.

Grabbing his shirt to stop myself from falling all the way to a mindless puddle on the floor. When I could think I again, with the understanding this might prove a stopping point for him. I slowly pulled his shirt out of the fatigue pants. When he didn't protest I pulled it up and away from his torso. The muscled chest and shoulders stopped the breath in my lungs. There were scars and a new bruise on his rib cage and another, raging purple and red, on his shoulder. This magnificent body begged to be touched. To be explored. So I began with the bruise on his shoulder by kissing it gently. Then I checked in with him. There is no definition for the look in his eyes, but it melted my heart.

"Trust me?"

His answer was a hard kiss and I felt him shift impatiently against me. Okay, Master Chief. I'll quit wasting time. I unlaced his boots and he pushed them off his feet. With my eyes on his face, I opened his fatigue pants. I whispered into his ear, "Your turn," and bit his earlobe. Then I slipped my hand deep inside.

Just to stay on the side of caution I kept my hand on the outside of his briefs. What I found there was burning with heat, hard and in need of serious attention. Then to my complete yet delighted surprise, he turned my face up to his, "Tall enough for you?"

And I thought, Oh you beautiful man. You have a sense of humor. I get it now and I can keep up with you. "Well, that depends. There are other considerations than size," I replied, matching his serious tone.

"Commander, a training scenario requires a thorough coverage of the basics."

"I couldn't agree more." I replied in the same tone and slipped my hand inside his briefs and wrapped my fingers gently around his erection. When I pulled up, he followed the action and came to his knees.

While he was up on his knees I pushed his pants down and off. Grabbing me by the waist he pulled me closer. I felt his arousal slip across my belly and I captured it again.

"No."

"Oh, yes. Just let me."

Then I grabbed his lips with mine and continued to caress him. I reveled in the fact that no one had ever touched him like this. When I cupped his testicles he groaned into my mouth. While I congratulated myself on my skills at pleasing him, he suddenly picked me up and sat me down on him. It was perhaps a little more intense than he expected because when he was inside me and my butt was resting his thighs he threw back his head and groaned. He stifled himself immediately and bent his head against my shoulder. Then he pulled my legs out behind him and lifted me with his hands under my butt. His breath was quick and raspy; his eyes wild and maybe just a little bit uncertain. So I wrapped my arms around his neck and hung on.

"It's okay. I've got you."

So there we were on the floor of my cabin hanging on to each other, like there was nothing else in the universe to come between us. And there wasn't because I wouldn't allow it. In fact, I'd fight it to the death. Because I realized I would do anything to give this man the peace he so deserved and the pleasure he'd been so long denied. He was silent as he found his own rhythm and continued thrusting into me. And I just held him close, kept him safe.

His movements brought me to orgasm again. He must have felt it building in me - clever Spartan - because suddenly he stopped moving and framed my head in his hands.

"Ready. Again?"

"Yes." I can hardly stay conscious and he's asking me questions. It was so endearing and so innocent.

"I want..."

All I could do was nod. What streamed through my head was, whatever you want... just ask... anything. Then he grabbed my butt again, not quite as gently as before and increased the tempo. So deep inside me, it was almost painful. But I held onto him. He was about to lose control and I wondered if he feared it. Then my orgasm struck, me pulling me down against his body. I heard his groan which almost sounded like pain. His release pulsed and throbbed deep inside me.

Well, the fearless and feared Commander Palmer had tears in her eyes. He pulled back suddenly. Peering into my face.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Worry had softened his voice and his grip loosened slightly.

"Oh, no, John. No."

He stood up carrying me in his arms and laid us both down on my bunk. He rose above me carding his fingers into my hair and kissing my cheeks, my eyes and lips.

"At peace?"

I shook my head and he frowned. "I have injured you."

"John, you've made me very happy." The smile that lit up his face was worth a year's pay. He rolled us over to rest my head on his chest. A lovely wonderful place to rest your head. I was feeling very proprietary about this man and stretched my arms across him to hold him close.

"I should leave," he said quietly trying to sit up.

"I want you to stay."

"Is that an order, ma'am?"

I rose up and rested my chin on his chest to look at him. More humor? Delightful. "Do I need to make it an order, Master Chief?"

He shook his head. "Perhaps I'll stay a while longer. At least until I get my training evaluation."

He had a devilish little-boy grin. And I was the only one who knew about it. Of course, he was stronger than I. But just to make a point, I wrapped myself around him as if meant to pin him down. And with all the seriousness I could muster replied, "Trainee met or exceeded all requirements and expectations. Now we had better get some sleep. Those Covies aren't going to kill themselves you know."

His chuckle rumbled beneath my cheek. Just before I drifted off, I heard him whisper, "Beautiful Sarah, thank you."

* * *

Spartan Smile: Swiping two fingers across the faceplate halo . wikia wiki / Spartan_Signals


	2. Tall Enough For You? Chapter 2

TITLE: Tall Enough for You?

CHAPTER: 2

LOCATION: UNSC Infinity

* * *

The chronometer by my bed reported 0200 when I woke to the sound of someone in my bathroom. I hadn't slept so deeply in years. So it took me several seconds of who and what to orient myself. Then it all came back in one heart-flipping grin of memory. Because, that person in my bathroom was The Master Chief. What should I do? Pretend to be asleep? Fluff his pillow? Brush my teeth? Comb my hair? I probably looked awful. What the hell? Was I a Chief Groupie now? Then suddenly the bathroom door opened and startled me so badly I jumped out of bed. I jumped out of bed!

So now it's the middle of the night, and we stand here naked, in the middle of my quarters, having a staring contest.

"Master Chief?"

"Commander?"

"John?"

"Sarah?"

"Did you find everything you needed? I meant, do you need anything?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes?

"I found what I needed."

"And, no?"

"You were not there. I have a question."

He's walking toward me, filling my vision with his muscular frame. I cannot see his eyes. Then he reaches down and lifts me off the deck. My legs wrap easily around his waist and he holds me in place with his hands on my butt. I have to hang on to his neck to stay balanced.

I rubbed my nose against his. "What's your question?"

"Last night, you said I only met, not exceeded, some of my training requirements. That is not acceptable."

"So you're interested in some remedial training?"

I can see his eyes now and as I look down into his face, his innocent need shines up at me. And I feel something tickling my bottom and it's not his fingers. The sensation kick-starts something inside me and suddenly I want it all, again, now.

Before another word is spoken by either of us I kissed his upturned mouth. When my tongue is locked with his in a dance of dominance, I dragged my nails up his back. I wasn't gentle about it and the kiss wasn't tentative. It was a war of dominance. Seeking and searching, exploring new territories and recording sensations for future reference.

His body arched toward mine and he began to back me up toward the bulkhead. But before he could push me against the wall I twisted away and dropped to my feet.

Quickly reversing our positions, I got him up against the wall. I heard him call my name as his back slammed against the bulkhead.

"When I said it was your turn, I meant it was _your_ turn. I trust this time you will pay attention?"

He looked so damn good, with his head thrown back, quick breaths filling his massive rib cage and his hands trying to gain some purchase on my shoulders. The way he grabbed at me, I think he wasn't sure if he wanted to pull me up or push me down. So to save him any embarrassment about asking for something he might not even be sure about I slid to my knees and made the decision for him.

When I wrapped my hand around him, he groaned. When I opened my mouth to take him in he bucked against me so hard I almost fell backwards. Steady Chief.

I played this moment on instinct by listening to his reactions to the swirl of my tongue over the tip of...what I held in my hand fit no definition of the word 'tip'. The word phallus came to mind as I slid my lips firmly down over his erection. Locking my lips around him I pulled up and he shivered a groan. There really wasn't any word adequate to the task of describing this organ. Except perhaps to place a laurel wreath and fresh flower petals around it base. Yes, I thought as I enjoyed the sweet taste of him and his reactions to this intensely intimate moment.

Grabbing his cheeks in my hands I pulled him forward and he went deep into my mouth. Again and again, I forced him forward then pushed him back against the wall. He was hardly breathing now, just moaning incoherently. Every so often he said no and my name. Oh, my love. The answer is yes. There's no turning back now. This is my gift to you. I braced myself and added my hand to what my mouth was doing.

All my senses were involved with this experience of giving him this pleasure. I tasted the sweat of his arousal. The tangy-salt of the precursor to his release. The curling hairs at the base of his erection tickled my nose. The utter maleness of him overwhelmed me. Struggling to stay upright, I was nearly incoherent myself. His entire body was as taut as a bowstring and arching toward me. Then in one groaning breath of sound he surrendered to me as his relief flooded into my mouth. His fingers twisted into my hair as he tried to recover.

And when it was over I crumpled to the deck and he followed me down. Sliding to his knees, then curling himself around me. So aroused myself, his fingers made quick work of me as he brought me to climax. Before I slid into unconsciousness I mentally added 'conscientious' to my list of Master Chief adjectives.

~o~

"Good morning, Commander Palmer. It's a fine Spartan day."

"Whaaa?" I struggled to awaken. But John was already awake and slide his hand over my mouth. We were still on the floor. I recognized the sound of Roland's voice. Apparently, the ship's A.I. couldn't "see" us. But he very soon would.

"Commander Palmer, are you quite alright? Your heart rate jumped and your respiration...I detect more than one...two...Identity...Master Chief... Well..."

"Roland, get out of my quarters."

"Ma'am, you are late for your morning briefing with Captain Lasky. Just fulfilling my duties as assigned. I can hardly be faulted..."

"Get out of my quarters now, or I will personally pull every single one of your circuits myself and you'll be singing 'Daisy Bell' by the end of the day."

"Ah, movie reference, 1968, Stanley Kubrick 2001, A Space Odyssey. The movie explores the mythos concerning evolution of the human condition..."

John unwound himself from around me and stood up, still naked, and walked toward Roland while the A.I. droned on.

"Originally panned by the critics it achieved cult status, the... appearance of a monolithic structure...Uh...Oh...Well, Master Chief!"

The Spartan's approach to Roland's holo-display could only be described as predatory.

"Threatening an A.I. construct violates several articles of UNSC as well as civilian... I'll inform, the Skipper you are on your way!"

Once we were alone again, I hurried past John to the bathroom. He stopped me and pulled me into a hug. Then he opened a bottle of water and handed it to me.

Add 'thoughtful' to the list. I would need a second sheet of paper soon.

"I'm a little new at this...so if it is your wish that we never speak of this again...I cannot promise that I will forget, because I never will. Now, go," he said softly and patted my bottom as I ducked into the bathroom. When I came out he was gone. The bed neatly made up. Clothes folded and stacked on the dresser. The towel from last night draped over the back of a chair. Neat, tidy and ship shape and utterly empty. I got the hell out of there.

Captain Lasky greeted me with a quick good morning and then stopped. Why is he staring at me? Two phrases popped into my head: Apparently, well-rested and well-fucked are written all over my face. The blush started in my belly and rose like a flame across my face. The Skipper is a gentleman and I know he wouldn't comment. So I sat down quickly, accessed my PADD and cleared my throat. When I looked down at the display my hair swung forward. I had forgotten to pull my hair back. Breathe, Palmer. Breathe.

I cleared my throat again and jumped in. "My fire teams are on a rotating shore leave schedule. Based on predictions of port time, I granted each team a twenty-four hour window. They were instructed the next team may not leave until the preceding team reports in. The schedule commenced last night at 1800 with Team Majestic."

"Commander Palmer?"

I didn't dare look up at him. I just pressed on. "Are there any specific assignments or tasks you wish me to oversee while we're in port, Skipper?"

"Sarah?"

"Yes, sir?" I responded impatiently and for the first time met his eyes.

"Listen to me very closely, Commander. I cannot order you to take leave. But there is one thing I can do. So let's make this official. Our briefing is concluded. The ship is squared away. All maintenance is on schedule. Ground crews are on board and working as of 0600. Now, with all due respect and my highest regard for you, go back to your quarters. Stow that uniform. Replace it with whatever you wish, as long as it doesn't have UNSC or _Mjolnir _stamped on it. Take whomever put that color in your cheeks and caused you to forget about your hair with you and get the hell off my ship. I don't want to see you or hear your voice for at least 48 hours. At which time you may check in via the Comm link. Do I make myself clear?"

Damn him. He's grinning at me like a Cheshire Cat. I'd be annoyed if it were anyone but him. I'd probably shoot anyone else but him for making that comment. But I consider him a friend and we have a good working relationship. In times of stress and danger we have each other's back. I trust that he only wishes me well.

Slowly standing, I gathered my personal items and forced myself to meet his eyes again, I felt like a NUB LT. But I just could not keep from sharing that smile with him. "Understood sir. In which case, you should know, sir. That Master Chief Sierra 117 will be accompanying me to earth, sir."

His mouth opened. His mouth closed. He stood up and he sat back down. The grin returned in full force. "Noted, Commander. Dismissed."

* * *

2001 a Space Odyssey: HAL singing Daisy Bell as he dies. you tube: HW_oMKGMQaU


	3. Tall Enough For You? Chapter 3

TITLE: Tall Enough for You?

CHAPTER: 3

LOCATION: UNSC Infinity and Earth

* * *

Some people really go all out when they decide to abuse their power, don't they? I had an hour to get off the ship. The Skipper gave me an hour to get off _his_ boat. As I said, I considered him a friend and we understand each other. So when I turned to leave the Captain's day cabin he actually walked around his desk and hugged me. Then he looked me straight in the eye and said, "Take care of him."

I replied that we were doing a pretty good job of taking care of each other. Then he got the strangest look in his eyes and blushed crimson. I hadn't meant... Well, I got out of there fast. My bag is packed and I'm dressed in civilian clothes. If Captain Lasky was serious about his threat, then I'm running out of time. But I can't find the Master Chief. He wasn't in chief billeting, the mess or the break room.

Roland's voice echoed down the corridors over the ship's intercom. "Commander Palmer, please report to your quarters. Commander Palmer, please report to your quarters."

So I turned around and went back the way I had just come, back to Spartan Town. When I entered my quarters, Roland was there waiting for me.

Instead of a greeting, he said imperiously, "I know where his is."

"Do you think you might let me know?"

"I _think_ you owe me an apology. I was only concerned for your health and safety, Commander. That's my job, after all. Instead, I'm threatened like I'm some zombie HAL clone. Do you think I don't know what goes on here and who sleeps with whom? One of your Spartans is pregnant by the way. But you didn't hear it from me."

Now he has his arms crossed over his chest and he's pacing up and down.

"Roland, where is the Master Chief?"

He stopped, eyebrows raised and cocked his head at me. Yelling at an A.I. rarely yielded results. So I took a deep breath, counted to ten and did something I never do. "Roland, I apologize. It was an unusual situation."

"That's the gospel truth," he commented dryly and continued pacing.

"Tell. Me. Now."

"Just for the record, Commander. I would never ever have told anyone. I hope you realize that. An untrustworthy A.I. isn't worth the neural net they're imprinted on and it goes against everything..."

"ROLAND!"

"He's sitting on the ramp of the Pelican they used to recover him from Requiem."

"_Thank you_," I growled and rushed out of my quarters.

Of course, I couldn't be seen running all the way to the hangar bay, could I? I could have called him to my office. But my instincts were saying we needed a moment. So I kept walking toward his location. Noisy and crowded with crew shuttling down to earth. Pelicans lifted off and landed like excited birds at a full feeder. So no one noticed me as I walked across the open expanse. My heels made an odd sound on the deck.

Then I see him. All around him people are calling to one another, laughing, and making plans. He sat alone, in a pair of worn navy dungarees and a white t-shirt. The white cotton stretched across his muscled back. Biceps, too large for the sleeves caused the hem to curl back up his arm. Brawny thighs pushed the limits of the faded pants. Large strong hands capable of loving as efficiently as killing. Was the air getting thin down here?

He was looking down at something in his hands. The moment I recognized the familiar blue shape of Cortana he looked up and our eyes met. Then he turned the framed holographic image of the A.I. over and laid it down out of my line of sight.

"John, you don't have to hide what you feel for Cortana from me. Ever."

I moved toward him and tried to sit down, but he stopped me. "Don't sit here. You're dressed and the ramp is dirty."

I think he finally realized I wasn't in uniform and took a long slow look at me. From the tips of my knee-high black leather boots to my short black shirt, light purple sweater and black suede jacket. Are we leaking atmo? Someone should look into that.

"You're going down to earth?

"Yes, the Captain ordered me off the ship," I replied trying a smile. "He told me to take leave or else."

"Have a... a nice time, Commander."

"We don't know each other very well. I want that to change, but for now, please let me know what's going on."

"You invited me to your cabin and I assumed that was the end of it. It wouldn't be appropriate for us to continue."

The big picture was coming into focus and it wasn't pretty. In fact, it wasn't in focus at all. Time for some plain talking and damage control. "John?" I wanted to touch him, but I couldn't, not with all the crew around. "If all I wanted was quick sex, I could have picked a Spartan off the manifest. Do you understand what I'm saying? I wanted you. Do you think I collect Spartans?"

"No ma'am! Of course not."

"Last night you called me by my first name and I loved the sound of it. I want to hear it again."

He didn't believe me, I could see it in every line of his body. "You could have your pick..."

"No, I really can't have my pick. I am their commander. The third highest ranking officer on the Infinity. Imagine the breakdown in command if I slept with one of those boys. But you know all this, John."

Fraternization is a traditionally a problem on board ship. And a huge problem for senior staff, because no matter who it was, no matter how discreet, someone would tell a friend or teammate. Then it would get around faster than a Crawler with Watcher at his back.

"Did you hear me, John?" I moved closer, but wasn't looking at me. I couldn't stand this close to him without touching him. Thankfully, he didn't pull away when I gathered one of his hands in mine. I kept our clasped hands hidden between us.

"You should go. You'll be late."

"My shuttle leaves in an hour. But I can't leave, because my escort isn't ready to go."

"Captain Lasky? Of course. Go to him."

Stubborn Spartan.

"Listen up, Master Chief!" Damn, he practically came to attention. Then I moved so close to him we touched from toes to chest. Surrounded by crew, I had to get his attention without tossing him against the Pelican or straddling him on the deck. Tossing and straddling would have to wait until later.

"John, I wanted you and only you. I wanted last night. I want us to have more than last night and I want you to escort me to earth. I have 48 hours of leave and I want to spend it with you. Now, if you disagree on any particular point just tell me now. Because if you don't want any of that. Well then, DeMarco and Hoya volunteered to show me around Rio. But I think Hoya has his own date. So let me know..."

Before I could let go of him or turn around he'd pushed me up the ramp of the Pelican. Then he dropped into one of the web seats and pulled me across his lap. "Consider yourself escorted, ma'am. I travel light."

The Flight Officer turned at the sound of us walking up the ramp and sitting down, "Ready to go, Master Chief?" His head swiveled when he recognized me. "Sir, you can't share seats, it's against..." The young lieutenant was silenced by two intimidating Spartans glaring at him.

"Have a nice flight, Sir and Ma'am." His voice quivered slightly before he snapped a salute and nearly tumbled into his own seat, strapped himself in hastily. The pilot didn't say a word. Just called for clearance and in less than sixty seconds we were clear of Infinity and bound for earth.

I didn't know what to say to Master Chief, so I just hung on to his hand and kept my eyes on the deck. Had he outsmarted me? Was that a test? He simply made an educated guess on my actions? Then I remembered the Master Chief, as Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy could discover any information he required, up to and including scheduling a private ride on a Pelican.

"Commander Palmer, turbulence in about thirty seconds, please take your seat." That was from the pilot. Better take my seat.

Carefully pushing me over to the seat next to him, Master Chief strapped me in himself. I grabbed the arm reaching over me. "I just made an assumption about you that was completely wrong, didn't I?"

With his eyes wide, he shot me an innocent look, "Couldn't say, ma'am. I have a meeting at UNSC HQ. May I drop you somewhere?"

"You planning to go dressed like that?" I commented attempting to regain some advantage. It fell flat.

He silently pointed to a clothing bag hanging from a beam. Then I noticed a small overnight bag under his feet. With a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, he leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes.

I never could fall asleep in these web seats so I listened to the flight crew. They were coordinating with UNSC ground control, when a call interrupted. The pilot answered, but I couldn't hear the conversation.

"Commander Palmer? An emergency call for you. Paul DeMarco? Doesn't give rank or affiliation, but he's cleared on this channel. If you grab a headset from the back you can have a private conversation."

Master Chief was already on his feet and retrieving the headset for me. Something must be very wrong for one of my Spartan's to contact me like this. Team Majestic would have returned from leave about four hours ago.

"This is Commander Palmer."

_"Commander this is DeMarco. I apologize for interrupting your leave. Do you know Thorne's whereabouts? He didn't go with us down to earth. But we thought, you know, he'll be here when we get back. But he wasn't on board. We can't find him."_

"I authorize you and his bunk mate to search the room."

_"We already have, ma'am. We found a letter. It's to his family. It says how much he misses them and he's on his way home."_

"Shit!"

_"Yes, ma'am. We've talked about and we agree. He's not over losing his family."_

"I'll get to New Phoenix, ASAP. We're landing on the east coast of URNA in just a few minutes. I'll grab the first shuttle I can get to."

_"We want to help you search for him. We can be there to assist...you know how fast. Just say the word."_

"I understand, but I have help. I... Master Chief is here...we shared a ride...I'll stay in touch. Palmer out."

I felt a hand on my shoulder when I hung the headset back on its hook.

"I'll instruct the pilot to divert to New Phoenix."

I tried to stop him, but he was already turning away and giving instructions to the pilot. In just a few seconds the Pelican executed a graceful 180 degree turn and headed west.

* * *

URNA: United Republic of North American


End file.
